


We’re A Perfect Match (Perfect Somehow)

by adorevanity



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorevanity/pseuds/adorevanity
Summary: “I owe you. I mean, I owe you already but I owe you even more now”





	We’re A Perfect Match (Perfect Somehow)

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up from March 20th

“I owe you. I mean, I owe you already but I owe you even more now.” Charity let’s out frantically, drawing her body towards Vanessa hastily, stopping in a proximity close enough their bodies are almost touching. 

She barely has time to think about what Charity is saying, what she means and how her waist looks particularly great to hold onto before lips are enveloped hardly around her own as hands are brought to her face in an urgent grasp that knocks the breath out of her lungs. She can’t help but gasp at the intensity before humming into the surprise, sensual kiss Charity has decided to spring on her. 

When they part, her lips feel like they’re aflame; only one swipe of Charity’s tongue does that to vanessa which infuriates her as much as it does arouse her.   
Charity keeps a hold of her cheeks, softer now, thumbs running smoothly over her cheekbones. Caught up in a moment, looking into lustful yet adoring eyes it’s almost easy to forget there are people around them. 

Vanessa coughs, turning her head to press a kiss to Charity’s palm sweetly before taking her hands and linking their fingers by their hips. 

“So” Vanessa begins, swinging their hands slowly from side to side.   
“You owe me and you’ve decided to pay me through kisses in front of a pub full of people?” She makes sure to smirk, letting Charity know there are definitely no complaints about the impulsive show of fierce affection. 

“Well babe” Charity grins, running her eyes slowly along Vanessas face that makes her feel good and wanted in ways only Charity has ever made her feel. “I was actually thinking of giving you the full treatment you know? Big comfy bed, kisses, some heavy petting...” Charity leans forward and lowers her voice “ soft sheets and our naked bodies, that sound good?” The low whisper sends a shiver straight down from her ear right through her spine, anticipation coursing through her body already. 

Vanessa raises her eyebrow, knowing there’s no point in trying to reason with Charity looking so desperate, especially since the desperation is so pointedly towards making Vanessa feel good, not herself.   
“Aren’t you supposed to be covering the bar?” She asks, anyway. 

Charity rolls her eyes, predictably, letting go of Vanessa’s hands to draw their bodies closer together by Vanessas waist instead, hips pressed deliciously together.

“Someone will notice I’m gone and cover it instead, don’t you forget the many, many times we’ve snuck off for a quickie and left the bar empty, _not_ that I’m planning on rushing what I’m thinking of doing to you Vanessa, just so we’re clear” 

Charity’s nose is almost brushing her skin and they feel like the only two people in this room again. Vanessa lets out a breath.  
“Well, y-you better take me upstairs then Charity Dingle” 

“Alright , bossy” Charity smiles, letting go of one hand but holding onto the other as she guides them behind the bar and to the back room, ignoring the shout of a punter, pining for a pint. 

When the door closes behind them and they’re in the safety of the empty back room, Charity’s hands are all over her- and so is her tongue. Starting with her lips of course. A kiss fiercer than the one at the bar. It’s hot and passionate, Charity’s tongue moving warm and hard against her own, hands running slowly down her waist it sends shiver after shiver crawling over her heating skin. 

Charity moans into the deep kiss, nibbling gently on Vanessas bottom lip before whispering against them. “You’re so good babe, _so good._ ” 

“In what way?” Vanessa murmurs in return as lips cover her own again, hands running a hot path up and underneath her shirt and jumper, stopping below the line of her bra with the constricted material stopping them in their track. 

“In every way” Charity mutters lowly, pulling back a little to tuck a strand of loose hair behind Vanessas ear, her gaze intensifying as she walks them both backwards towards the door to the stairs. One hand still pressing lightly against her abdomen.

“Which is why I owe you really, isn’t it?” Charity asks, turning their bodies to press Vanessa’s against the door, possessively with her own. 

She feels on fire with Charity’s body pressed so delectably against her. Curves meeting, limbs tangling and breath mingling. 

“Because, you do so much for me even when I’m a moody cow, even when I’m being unmanageable and _completely_ high maintenance” 

Charity’s thigh slips between her own and she gasps, moving her hips against it just slightly. 

“Well, I love you don’t i?” She replies, because it’s true and she will never understand why people have let Charity down in the past and made her believe she deserves anything but love, how no one has wanted to help her the way she does. There’s no better feeling than being the reason Charity Dingle smiles.

“Good job I love you too then” Charity says, softly before dipping her head and running her tongue hotly against Vanessas throat eliciting a completely involuntary, sharp gasp. 

Charity’s tongue is more insistent, licking against sensitive skin, thigh pressing harder against her core. Vanessa runs her hands up Charity’s back until they reach her hair and she can run her fingers along her scalp as Charity drags her nails down her stomach, evoking a needy groan from her throat. 

It’s addictive is this raw passion and natural chemistry that has always seemed to exist between herself and Charity, ever since that drunken night in the dingy, booze scented cellar. Kissing, touching, licking, biting- it’s always tempting and impossible not to crave with Charity. She’s glad it’s never seemed to die down like it has within a matter of months in past relationships. In fact, it’s only gotten better.

“I’m gonna need your full attention Vanessa, if your mind isn’t completely focused on me right now I’m not doing this right” Charity says, lips pressed into her neck. 

“My mind is always focused on you, haven’t you figured that out?” Vanessa replies, moaning lightly as fingers pull the top buttons of her shirt loose and teeth are grazing her collarbones. 

Charity looks up with understanding eyes and their lips meet again. The door gives behind her and Charity is walking them backwards towards the stairs, pressing them against the bottom banister, tongue moving against her own almost desperately.

Charity rocks her hips slowly against Vanessa’s and the desperation gets too much. “Take me to bed Charity” she demands.

“Gladly” Her fiancée murmurs.  
And after one final kiss, her hand is taken and she’s practically dragged up to their bedroom, door slamming in haste.

She expects Charity to be jumping right in and ripping her clothes from her body but, when she turns around, Charity is leaning against the door seemingly in deep thought as she traces her eyes along her. 

“C’mere” Charity says, pointing and reeling her in with her finger. 

Vanessa obliges, walking forward until their bodies touch and Charity grabs her face, eyes meeting. A smirk tugs at Charity’s lips and then she leans forward, capturing her own in a kiss so deep and slow it sends her knees weak, she’s practically being held up as Charity’s tongue runs slowly along the roof of her mouth. 

Hands run under her jumper and up, lifting it from her body, moving along her breasts as the jumper is taken and discarded, lips meeting almost instantly again when nimble fingers work on the already half unbuttoned shirt she’s wearing. Each stroke of Charity’s fingertips along her torso as the buttons come undone send a single shiver from each touch. Her body shudders as they run softly up her ribs and along her sides before they grasp the open shirt and slide it off of her body. 

“You’re wearing too much” Vanessa breathes out as their lips part, only so they can catch their breath. 

“Am I?” Charity questions, tilting her head.   
She shrugs then and brings her hands down to the hem of her own shirt, lifting it up so quickly Vanessa barely notices before she’s met with a bra clad Charity Dingle, looking fine in her navy blue lace number she _knows_ is part of a matching pair. “Better?” Charity asks.

“Yeah but, you could do _even_ better than that” Vanessa half demands, stepping back to observe as Charity raises her eyebrows kicks off her shoes and unbuttons her jeans. They’re peeled slowly off of her long legs that Vanessa appreciates every day. Charity has a great body, and she’s reminded unnecessarily by the sight before her. “There we go” she whispers as her eyes run up bare legs, dark lace underwear, curves and beauty spots before she meets the lustful green eyes she loves.

“Your turn babe” Charity moves forwards, fingers at the button of her jeans already as she kicks off her shoes she’s not managed to slip off yet. She jumps a little as her calves hit the base of their bed.   
Charity’s hands run under the back of her jeans, smoothing over her bum as they move the material lower and lower, Charity moving down with them.   
She pushes at Vanessas legs until she drops onto the bed, sat up, arms spread out behind her to prop her self up as she watches Charity move her jeans and socks from her body, throwing them across the room.   
“Much better.” 

Her body lights up again as Charity’s lips start at her ankle and move their way up an imaginary path along her left leg, sucking and biting wherever she deems necessary. When warm breath hits her lace covered core she groans audibly with need and Charity smirks, moving her lips upwards above the line of her knickers, up along her stomach which twitches in anticipation, across her chest, heaving and erratic with unsteady breaths, and then Charity’s body covers her own, lips meeting, tongues touching, hips pressing together. They both moan. 

Charity moves her lips to Vanessas ear and she lets out a shaky breath. 

“This is your reward Vanessa, I owe you so, tell me what you want” Charity lets out in a low whisper, hands reaching behind Vanessa’s back, unhooking her bra and sliding it down her arms and from her body as she awaits an answer. 

“I w-want-“ Vanessa trails off as her body arches from the bed when her left nipple is taken between teeth, hardening instantly as a tongue runs along it harshly. 

Charity’s left hand begins a sure trail down her torso and so Vanessa covers it with her own, following it with her. “ _oh_ ” Vanessa moans, when their hands dip into her knickers, not quite reaching where she wants “i want this Charity, I want you to - _yes_ ” Charity’s fingers dip to circle her clit and she removes her own hand to throw it against her mouth, muffling a moan “touch me just like _that_ ” she finally breathes out. Charity chuckles against her breast before moving her attention to the other, swirling her fingers harder against her. 

And it feels like heaven, to have Charity giving her the attention she craves. She’s by no means an attention seeker, she wouldn’t necessarily call herself selfish either but, with Charity comes a need for touch and reassurance because words come so rarely with her fiancée, yet, when they do, they’re strong and meaningful so these moments in between mean just as much.  
To them both, she’s sure. 

Her hips tilt upwards as sensations rise. Nerves aroused by the firm strokes of two sure fingers running slowly trough sensitive folds, wet and eager. A groan: loud and needy leaves both Vanessa and Charity’s mouths.

“Please” Vanessa whispers, as Charity’s teeth graze her nipple and fingertips tease her entrance almost devastatingly light. One tilt of her own hips and Charity obliges, slowly sinking her index finger inside, curling when it reaches it’s stop.   
Vanessa has to wrap her arms around Charity’s shoulders to stead herself as she thrusts out of her almost completely and enters again with two fingers. Curling and stroking walls and nerves rhythmically. 

Charity speaks with a gravelly tone, “I love hearing you enjoy this Vanessa”   
The feel of those lips moving against her neck makes her gasp into a moan that was already ripping through her. 

Charity quickens her pace but only by a little, moving her own hips along with her hand in hard thrusts that are dizzying and intense. Vanessa clenches around the long fingers so pleasurable, enjoying the added pressure of Charity’s hips. She’s unsure if it’s herself or Charity panting loudly, or maybe it’s both. She can’t tell, her senses are overwhelmed. Teeth at her neck, fingers inside her and now an outstanding pressure on her clit usually caused by the insistent flicks of Charity’s thumb. 

She’s loud with every thrust now and Charity is encouraging, the glorious mix of fingertips brushing her most sensitive spot and Charity’s thumb pressing beautifully against a bundle of nerves is almost tipping her over the edge.  
When charity begins to moan high pitched at each thrust just like herself, like she’s enjoying this just as much, it sends her. 

One more curl of Charity’s fingers and a stroke of her thumb and pleasure rolls through her in waves. She digs her nails in hard against Charity’s shoulder blades, hips lifting and falling erratically and she chokes out her lovers name in a broken tone, unable to breathe properly as she comes.   
Charity pumps her fingers still, slower and slower until they stop as Vanessas body falls against their bed, arms still looped around Charity’s neck, breath coming out sharply as she breathes in heavy lungfuls of what air she can get. 

Vanessa can’t help but smile as Charity relaxes her body against her own, not moving an inch of her skin away from where it smooths against her own. Charity smiles back, pouting as Vanessa winces when a hand is withdrawn from between her thighs. 

Vanessa sighs as Charity rests their foreheads together, she feels spent even with adrenalin still swimming through her veins so, she’s surprised when Charity leans forward, drawing their lips together into a warm kiss that ends within seconds before Charity’s head is travelling. 

Skin still sensitive and arousal still up from the ministrations before, Charity’s hair dragging along her stomach and a soft stroke along her scar from Charity’s thumb has her body twitching and wanting more already.   
When Charity kisses her hipbone and looks up, lust filled emerald and midnight eyes sparkling with want, Vanessa speaks up, voice low and broken. 

“Charity, you don’t owe me anything, you don’t have to do this” 

She sighs out, resisting the urge to close her eyes as lips press against her inner right thigh. 

“I know i don’t have to, babe, you’re about the only person that’s ever made that clear to me, which is why this is different, because I always _want_ to, ok? I want to make you feel good if you’d let me”   
Charity’s eyes are honest and loving but not a complete contrast to the aroused eyes that were staring at Vanessa just seconds ago, no, Charity is showing her _everything._

She smiles and Charity smirks, eyes darkening when Vanessa reaches forward and tugs at Charity’s hair, pulling her forward. 

“But just so we are clear...” she hears herself saying, as Charity nips the pliant skin of her thighs. “I owe you just as much Charity Dingle, so I hope you have some time.” 

Charity lets out a laugh against her thigh and presses a long kiss there. She dips her head forward and runs her tongue hotly against Vanessa core and when their eyes meet, Vanessa arches, allowing herself to let go, because making love to Charity Dingle always works. She knows how she feels, how Charity feels, how they feel about each other, like this. She groans again when charity closes her eyes and moans as she drinks her in. 

She’s good for Charity, Charity’s good for her, they’re good for each other.

_Perfect_ for each other, she thinks. 

 

... She knows.


End file.
